The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus/system for implementing weighted fair queuing and in particular weighted byte fairness in an Ethernet network.
A weighted fair queuing in an ATM network may be seen from U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,527 which determines which queue is the next to transmit by determining which queue has the earliest starting time. When transmitting an ATM packet from a queue, the starting time of that queue is updated by adding thereto a constant value.
Quality of Service is also described in EP-A-1,104,219, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,246,256, 5,917,822, 6,134,217, and WO-A-98/35465. These references describe the use of either bandwidth guaranteeing processes or processes where a given bandwidth is split between a number of users.
Also, a number of the references relate only to fixed-size cells and therefore do not take into account the problem of fair treatment of queues sending cells or packets of differing sizes.